Hidden Soul Reapers
by Mismatchsoxes
Summary: When new fourth seat, Ryoko Tanaka, saves Rangiku from being stabbed at the bar, Matsumoto gets curious, as does Izuru. Not only that but she has info on a new enemy. Slight IzuruXOC. Revised summary.
1. Violence At the Bar

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please tell me if I should change anything or you would like to see anything different about this story.**

It was early in the fall evening, just turning dark, as the newly appointed fourth seat strolled back to the 8th barracks. She walked at a swift pace so she would not have to talk to anyone unnecessarily for she wasn't the most sociable person, but she unfortunately did not get her wish as the bubbly fukutaicho of the 10th division, came skipping over to her.

"Hey Ryoko~!"

"Ehem, hello Matsumoto Fukutaicho," Ryoko Tanaka said shyly as she did a little shuffle to avoid being glomped.

"Ah, you need to loosen up a little, Ryoko! You're so young, live a little! And remember, just call me Rangiku."

"O-okay, Matsumoto. It was nice seeing you again, I'll be going now," Ryoko mumbled as she tried to walk away but the lieutenant in front of her had other ideas.

"Ah! I have the perfect idea for you to settle in here! Come to the bar with me and my drinking buddies," Matsumoto asked her.

"Um, I don't think that's a goo-"

"No you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Matsumoto decided. She then proceeded to almost fully pick the young girl up and drag her to the bar.

"M-matsumoto! Please put me down! I will willingly go with you, just put me down!"

"What if you make a dash for it, then where will that leave me? You don't want me to be all alone, would you Ryoko?" Matsumoto cried as she started to fake sob, while still carrying the fourth seat.

"Um, well, didn't you say that you would be with your 'drinking buddies'," Ryoko pointed out.

"Well yeah but, you wouldn't want me walking alone to the bar! I could be kidnapped!"

" I suppose you could but that would be very unlikely since you are a high ranking Soul Reaper,"

"Huh, I guess your right," Matsumoto said pouting slightly, "Whatever, we are here!"

They walked in the bar and where immediately waved down by Matsumoto's "drinking buddies".

The group consisted of Kira Izuru, Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, and surprisingly, Ryoko's captain. The closer they walked to the table the more nervous Ryoko became.

Making a quick decision, Ryoko muttered to Matsumoto, "I'll be sitting at the bar," quick enough that Matsumoto couldn't make a scene as the lesser officer scurried over to the counter.

Matsumoto pouted slightly but brushed off the strange soul reaper's behavior and headed to the table of her friends.

"Aye Matsumoto," Renji called, "took ya' long enough to get here!"

"Sorry, I was trying to convince the new soul reaper to join us, but she is deathly shy."

"She's not a new soul reaper actually, just new to the ranks," Captain Kyouraku interjected.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked

"I don't know where she came from or what took her so long to come here, but she's been a soul reaper as long as any of you." The captain explained.

"Hmmm, I wonder... whatever the case, let's drink!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

After she ordered her lemon water, (Ryoko couldn't get drunk on her second day of being a new officer), she felt as if someone was talking about her. _Probably just your nerves of being around so many high ranking soul reapers_, she thought.

She started to casually look around the bar and saw that Matsumoto had already had five drinks, as did everyone else at the table, except for Izuru, which was odd since he drank with Matsumoto on a daily basis. _I guess he doesn't want to have a hangover tomorrow unlike the rest of them, _she remarked to herself, smirking just a tad.

There was a commotion at the table next to Matsumoto's about who would pay or something and Matsumoto tried to interject by telling them not so nicely, "Shut up!"

The tallest man at the table, and conveniently being the closest to Matsumoto, stood up to tower over her.

"You best be keepin' to yourself women!" He sneered at her.

"Maybe I would if you weren't so damn loud," Matsumoto slurred.

Before she could go on with her rant, he pulled out a dagger and swung down at Matsumoto, but nothing cut into her as he stood there dumbstruck, as did the others around him.

"I would advise you not to pull a weapon on seated officer, nonetheless a fukutaicho, but it seems you already tried. Thank goodness I was here or there would've been a lot you would have to regret," said Ryoko next to the man, causing him and several others to jump.

"Ryoko?" Matsumoto questioned, " How the heck..."

"That's not important right now Matsumoto," Ryoko stated calmly while flipping the dagger in her hand, "What's important is if you want to arrest him or do you want me to."

Please R&R!


	2. Convict's Removal

**Hi, so this is the second installment of Hidden Soul Reapers. You'll learn why it is called that in a few chapters, well that is of course if I see that people like it. Anyway, on with the show**!

"Ryoko," Matsumoto questioned, "How the heck..."

"That's not important right now Matsumoto," Ryoko stated calmly while flipping the dagger in her hand, "What's important is if you want to arrest him or do you want me to."

"Uhhhhh, I will I guess, but Ryoko," Rangiku said while standing up, "what happened? How did you get here so fast? How-WAAH!" She exclaimed as she fell on her face from drinking too much.

"Matsumoto!" her friends yelped.

"Uh. He he, I think I've had a bit to much to drink. Don't you agree?"

"You can't bring this guy to confinement being as intoxicated as you are," Ryoko mumbled as she helped Matsumoto to her feet, "I'll do it for you."

"Um, if I may ask, may I come with you Miss. Tanaka?" Kira inquired, "I don't believe it is safe for a young women like you to be walking around at night, much less with a crime committer."

"O-oh, yeah, I guess..." Ryoko said nervously. She really did not have the social skills to make small talk with a superior. This was going to be a long walk...

"Soooo, that was pretty impressive back there," Izuru commented.

"Hrmm, thank you Kira fukutaicho." Ryoko thanked while blushing.

"Matsumoto was right, you are pretty shy," Kira teased.

"Oh, sorry," Ryoko replied, blushing again.

"Stop with the awkward conversation! I'm already annoyed enough as it is!" said the crook.

"I could make you more annoyed, and tighten these bonds for you, would that be nice?" grumbled Ryoko.

"I'd like to see that," seethed the bound man.

"Now would you?" Ryoko challenged with a deadly glare.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? Well your wish is my command." With that she tightened the bonds so tight it made his hands turn purple.

Kira stared in amazement. _She actually did it. That took some guts to stand up to a felon like that._

"Ow! You actually did it, you bitch!" said felon yelled.

"Be quiet, people are staring" Ryoko mumbled, she hated getting this much attention.

"OW OW OW! SOMEONE HELP ME! I AM BEING MISTREATED!" the criminal screamed as loud as he could.

"Gah! Shut up man! People are staring," Ryoko commanded, her cheeks gaining more and more color.

"Ow! Please someone-"

"B-be quiet! We are already here, anyway!" Ryoko stuttered, releasing him from his bonds.

"Mmmnn, much better," he said smoothly right before he swung around to punch Ryoko in the face, but she caught it.

"Ugh, so much violence from you," she scorned as her hand flicked to his neck and made him fall in a heap to the ground, unconscious.

"Uh, can you help me with him," she said awkwardly to a surprised Izuru.

"What, oh, yeah sure. Where did you learn that?" Kira asked quizzically.

"Umm, from an old teacher," Ryoko said vaguely.

"O-kay," Kira accepted, though with a little doubt.

After they deposited their burden, Ryoko turned to Izuru and said quietly "Thank you for accompanying me, I better see if Matsumoto is still at the bar. I will be seeing you soon." And with that she faded into the night, on her way to the bar.

She left Izuru with a sense of wonder. Wonder about who Ryoko Tanaka was, and why she was so shy, but amusing.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Another Bar Outing!

**Ello there! I had CST's so I haven't updated, but excuses, excuses. Blabberdoobydidoo let's go!**

Ryoko dragged Matsumoto out of the bar slowly but surely and went on there way to Tenth Division.

"Thanks Ryoko, you're the best," Matsumoto slurred.

"Well Matsumoto Fukutaicho, I didn't have much of a choice whether or not I brought you to your barracks, it is my responsibility to help my superiors in anyway I can," Ryoko responded.

"Oh loosen up, Ryoko, and stop calling me by my title, we're friends on an outing have some fun," Matsumoto said stumbling in front of Tanaka, to face her, "Next time I drag you out, actually try to get drunk," Matsumoto continued with a lopsided smile. "And guess who was trying to impress you?"

"Impress me? Why would anyone want to impress me," Ryoko spluttered, surprised.

"Cause your pretty damn cool, Tanaka. That person is Kira," Matsumoto said in a sing-song voice, "That's why he wasn't drinking, which is pretty stupid since his reputation is known all over Soul Society."

"Oh so that's why," Ryoko said blushing. "Let's go Matsumoto; you don't want Captain Hitsugaya to give you more paperwork for staying out late."

"Aww, do you think he would do that?" Rangiku said while whining.

"Ha, I would," Ryoko said playfully, which surprised Mastumoto and herself.

The next day, Rangiku kept bugging Ryoko about her raging hangover.

"Well, it's not my fault you're a drunk," Ryoko said sighing.

"Ah! Take that back! You're so mean to me," Matsumoto said fake crying.

Sighing Ryoko continued with her paperwork, while hearing Matsumoto babble about how horrible she felt.

"Ah! I've got it!" Rangiku squealed all of a sudden, causing Ryoko to jump.

"Ugh, what Matsumoto," Ryoko mumbled.

"Let's go drinking!" Rangiku cheered

"What! You are complaining about a hangover and you want to drink more?" Ryoko asked.

"You can't feel a hangover if your still drunk," Matsumoto pointed out. "You're coming with me, and drinking, even if I have to shove it down your throat!"

"But Matsumo-"

"No buts! I'm telling the boys, I think Izuru wants to see you again anyway," Matsumoto taunted, shunpo-ing out of the office.

Defeated, and blushing, Ryoko walked out of the room with her green and brown bangs hanging in front of her face.

"You're gonna have so much fun, Ryoko," Matsumoto told her.

"I doubt that," Ryoko said glumly.

"Ah, don't be so negative," Matsumoto replied pushing the door open.

Renji, Hisagi, and Izuru all waved when the girls strolled, and shuffled, over. Ryoko was so defeated she didn't even feel nervous when they arrived at the table.

"We are going to party hard tonight guys!" Rangiku announced while looking at an unexcited Ryoko. "Anyway, this here is the girl who saved my life, Ryoko!" Rangiku introduced theatrically.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if you weren't drunk," Ryoko replied.

"Either way, you're my hero!" Matsumoto cried while glomping Ryoko.

After catching her breath and regaining her composure Ryoko said, "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit," Renji cheered.

They ordered their drinks, except for Ryoko, and Matsumoto pleaded, "One drink, please?"

"One sip, and that is all," Ryoko told her.

The drinks came and one smell of the liquor and Ryoko already felt whoozy.

"You okay Tanaka?" Hisagi asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ryoko said quickly.

"Here Ryoko," Matsumoto offered, "try it."

"Fine but-but only once," Ryoko stuttered from the effects of the acohol, that she didn't even consume.

She took the dish and put her mouth up to it, and having second thoughts, did not drink.

"You better drink it!" Matsumoto told her sternly.

Sighing, Ryoko took a drink, and everything went blurry, then black.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Matsumoto screamed. "That's why you didn't want to drink because you pass out!" Matsumoto said shaking Ryoko's unconscious body.

"Matsumoto!" Kira said concerned while also trying to wake Ryoko up.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Matsumoto yelped frantically, people were starting to stare.

"You have to bring her back to her barracks," Izuru said sternly.

"No I can't. It will look weird if I'm carrying her!" Matsumoto shouted, "You carry her!"

"Uh- what! I barely know her! I can't carry her," Kira blushed.

"Yes you will," Matsumoto glared.

They stared each other down until Kira finally broke, "Fine, but your coming with me."

"Okay. Hey Renji, pay the bill," Matsumoto called as Kira scooped Ryoko up, blushing even more.

"Hey Matsumo-" Renji tried to say but they were already out he door.

They walked to Ryoko's barracks in silence until Matsumoto bluntly said, "You like her don't you?"

"Uh- what!" Kira cried, almost dropping Ryoko.

"Don't play dumb, lover boy, you like Ryoko don't you" Matsumoto teased.

"What! I barely know her!"

"Please, you still like her. I see how you look at her."

"Hrmm."

"You like her."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"UGH! Fine! I like her," Izuru said turning scarlet.

"AHAHAHA! I knew it!"

"Hrmmm."

"I think she likes you too," Matsumoto said, as they arrived at Ryoko's barracks. "See ya later, Kira."

And with that, Rangiku strolled over the threshold with a passed out Ryoko, leaving a stunned Izuru out in the evening.

**Oooo love's a brewing. So yeah, there it is, chapter 3. I just realized I hadn't described Ryoko to you so in this chapter I added a little something of her appearance. She has long brown hair with green streaks, the rest you can imagine on your own. Maybe next chapter we will reveal her Zanpakuto! Excitement! **


	4. Opening Up

**Hi everyone! OMGEEE thank you for reviewing Sora'struelover! Great advice, hopefully I will fulfill it :) On to ze story!**

_Ugh... why the hell is it so bright, _Ryoko thought, opening bleary eyes. "Effin' A!" she cried, her eyes now fully open.

She stumbled out of bed and promptly tripped over her pants. "Uhhhh," she mumbled with her face to the floor, "I don't wanna get up."

Suddenly there was stomping in the hallway next to her small barracks room, and she lifted her head just in time for the door to swing open and a see cheerful Rangiku walk in.

"Ryoko!" Rangiku yelled, shutting the door.

"Shaddap," Ryoko grumbled as her face went back to the surprisingly comfortable ground.

"I see you're up. How's your hangover going?"

"As horrible as every other one."

"That's wonderful!" Rangiku cheered, skipping over to a slumped Ryoko. "Get up, it's your day off thankfully, let's do something!"

"No," Ryoko murmured.

"Awww, please Ryoko, I'll be your best friend," Rangiku pleaded with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Leave me alone, I feel like crap,"

"Walk it off, maybe we can drink some more," Rangiku said thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not!"

"Aww come on! I didn't even get to drink last night because I had to walk with Izuru to your room!"

"That's your own fault for making me drink- wait, what with Kira Fukutaicho?"

"He carried you home," Rangiku said slyly.

"Oh god," Ryoko moaned highly mortified, "Get out!"

"Fine, fine," Rangiku assured.

"Thank you."

Rangiku stood up and strolled to the door, but out of nowhere she turned around and ran full speed at Ryoko, grabbing her by her defenseless legs and started to drag her to the door.

"MATSUMOTO! Let me go!"

"HAHA, NEVERRRR!"

Being already weak from her hangover (if you could call it that) she didn't have the strength to stop Rangiku, but that didn't mean she would help her kidnapper.

Ryoko went totally limp as they walked through the hallway, so limp she looked dead, thankfully there weren't any people in the barrack halls.

"Ryoko! Help me out!" Rangiku yelled.

"I'm going against my will; I will not be helping you."

"Fine, but when you have scrapes from the concrete, don't come complaining to me."

"I am willing to take that risk," Ryoko said stoically. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see," Rangiku said with a smirk.

"If you take me to the bar again, I will unleash my zanpokuto on you," Ryoko said coldly.

"I think you'll like it," a smiling Rangiku said shunpo-ing with Ryoko yelping behind her.

* * *

They finally arrived at the desired place, Ryoko stilled eyes shut tightly.

"Silly girl, open your eyes," Rangiku teased.

As she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. It was a pond with many sakura trees clustered around it. In the distance rose high snowcapped mountains.

"It's beautiful," Ryoko whispered. "How did you find this place."

` "Oh, when Gin and I were children we used to explore," Rangiku responded wistfully, "But enough about me, we are here because of you."

"Because of me?" Ryoko asked incredulously.

"Because of you, because you are so distant, man. I want to get to know you. Is that so wrong, letting people in?"

"Ugh, you talking about myself, but fine what do you want to know about me?" Ryoko said impatiently.

"Oh, I didn't think it would be so easy so make you comply. Oh let me see..." She pulled a notebook from seemingly nowhere and started to flip through the

pages.

"Sit down, stay a while, we are going to be here a while," Rangiku told Ryoko patting the grass beside her.

Ryoko sat down and the questions began.

"First off, where ya from?"

"District 55, East Rukongai," Ryoko answered boredly.

"Tell me about it," Rangiku asked politely.

Ryoko looked at her hesitantly, but began to tell Rangiku of her childhood.

"It was hard, but we had it better than a lot..."

**Mwahaha I'm ending it on a cliff hanger to be mean hahaha. Tune in next time folks! Bye~!**


	5. Opening Up Part Two

**Okay, so if this chapter sucks, which I hope it doesn't, please tell me because I haven't been able to get the flow of the chapter quite right, which is frustrating, but I won't give up! So yeah, here ya' go, chapter five :3**

* * *

"It was hard, but we had it better than a lot," Ryoko started. "I guess you could say I was picked on when I was a kid, because of my unfortunately vibrant hair, and whatnot, but it didn't scar me. Let's see, what else, oh, I wasn't born in Rukongai actually. I arrived there when I was really young though, not like a baby but early in my youth-hood."

"Were you taken in by anyone? It's dangerous for a little kid to be roaming Rukongai by themselves."

"Yeah, I was taken in by who is now my mom and dad, but like, not immediately. I was lost for a couple weeks, and I was starving. It was odd for a soul to be hungry, especially when they first arrive, so it was strange to people around me to here me complaining about my hunger. I actually was walking around the neighborhood where my soon to be guardians were and fainted on their doorstep," Ryoko laughed slightly, "I woke up in a bed with a young couple standing over me."

"That's nice of them. It's unfortunate how many Rukongai children don't get taken in."

"I know, and they weren't extremely poor either so I lived a little better than most. They told me I had a large spiritual pressure, which meant nothing to me at the time but they seem to be excited about it. As I got older, I noticed spiritual pressures around me. I asked my parents what that meant and they told me my abilities were waking up. They said that it would be good if my uncle came and taught me stuff so I could enter the academy, and the following day he came to our house."

"Was your uncle a Soul Reaper or something, why would he come train you?"

"I asked the same question, and my father said he went to the academy when he was younger. I wanted to know why he didn't become a full Shinigami, all they said was he was a free spirit, and didn't want to be labeled, my uncle was crazy."

"Did he teach you anything?"

"Basic Kido and I had Shunpo almost down, which my uncle said was a great achievement for someone as young as me, with minimal training. He said the month following that one he would get me in the academy."

"You were young when you entered the academy, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but not extremely young, I was in early adolescence. My parents were so excited for me but I was very anxious. I didn't want to go alone. I didn't have any friends either and no one in the community had spiritual pressure that remarkable, except for my family, and one person. I knew there was one person with serious spiritual pressure but they never came out of their house that I felt it radiating from. I always hung around the area their house was, and I would only see two people come out of the house, but it was neither of them who had the right amount of spiritual pressure."

"Did you ever find out?"

"Actually the week before I was going to go to the academy I found out," Ryoko answered, "There was a small festival for spring, and many of the children were outside playing, including me, when I saw the two people from the house, almost dragging a girl about my age out of the house. When they got out of the house she just stood there, looking around, when she met eyes with me. She stared at me with a look of understanding. She started walking over to me, the surprise of her parents evident on their faces and stopped right in front of me then touched my forehead," Ryoko said with a smile.

"What was she doing? That's weird I wouldn't let someone just touch me like that," Rangiku said skeptically.

"She was getting a better feel of my spiritual pressure she said afterward. While she was standing there with her two fingers on my forehead, her blue eyes sparked with gold, she said, 'You're the one'."

"What did she mean by that? She doesn't sound like she was all there."

"Matsumoto! Can you stop interrupting me! I'm trying to build suspense!"

"Sorry, sorry," Rangiku said with her hands up, "Please, go on."

"What she meant was, I was the one she felt, the spiritual pressure that she sensed."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah, whatever. After that we were thick as thieves, she begged her parents to go to the academy with me, and they said yes, gladly."

"What's her name?"

"Umeko Shimizu. She is my absolute best friend."

"Wow, Ryoko has a friend, never thought of it in my life."

"Shaddap," Ryoko said irritably.

"I don't have many questions anymore, but that doesn't mean there won't be more!"

"Okay, I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad," As Rangiku said that a Hell Butterfly landed on her hand, "Huh?" she said.

_Emergency! All seated officers, report to__First Division. Ryoka have entered Seireitei! Report now, _the Hell Butterfly said urgently.

"We haven't had a Ryoka attack since Aizen," Ryoko pointed out

With that they Shunpo-ed to First Division, worried of what was to come.

* * *

**So there is chapter five, hope you liked it! Next time hopefully I won't get writer's block. I wrote this chapter to give you some background info about Ryoko,and the whole friend thing will be a big part of the story so don't get all meh with me. I'll be incorporating more information in future chapters; I just can't get the right sequence! Gimme some advice for what should or shouldn't be different. Thanks for reading! Bye! **


	6. A Not So Happy Turn of Events

**Heh, heh, I should be studying for finals, but here I am writing a chapter for Hidden Soul Reapers. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but I also like not having bad grades in school. But anyway, let's get down to business. I have been getting A LOT of hits from this story, plus a bunch of people visiting the story. I am so freakin' grateful, I could all hug you right now! Well, actually, maybe not, but that's beside the point. Thank you so much, I thought I wouldn't get any people to read this! I also corrected a bunch of grammatical errors in my previous stories so maybe people will like it more, IDK I'm talking too much, as I've said before: On to ze story!**

* * *

Ryoko and Rangiku raced to first division, as did many others. When they entered the main part of Seireitei, it was in chaos. Lesser soul reapers ran in all directions, carrying out orders to strengthen defenses and other responsibilities.

They walked to the first division doors and saw Renji standing with the others.

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked touching Renji's shoulder.

"Matsumoto! There you are, we've been looking for you!"

"That's great, but do you have any information on the situation?"

"About 50 minutes ago, Mayuri Taicho's division picked up a series of strange spiritual pressures coming from the south part of Seireitei," Rukia filled in, "Five lesser squad members were sent out to see the spiritual pressures' owners. When the group came to the scene, they were ambushed and killed, except for one who was severely injured that called for back up. He is now residing in fourth division barracks, being healed. His prognosis is not good. There is a strange spiritual pressure signature that is making the healing process near impossible."

"Did he give a description of the attackers?" Ryoko asked.

"He said that they didn't have faces," Rukia said, a little disbelieving.

When Rukia said that last sentence, Ryoko was swept up into a flashback.

_It' was damp in the cold, dark forest. Ryoko and her partner, Umeko, leapt quietly from the branches, high in the trees. They were on a mission to kill. They were the people who stopped problems before they started, if they failed then it would go to the hands of the Onmitsukidō, unless it was too confidential for them to take part in._

_ Rustling was heard behind them. Ryoko held up her hand for them to stop. Umeko and she crouched on the branches of a tree, and waited. Suppressing their spiritual pressures they waited in their dark hoods to see the culprit. Nothing seemed to be following them, most likely just an animal. Green eyes met blue and a silent communication went between the two and they set off, but right as they leapt, each of them was grabbed by cold hands. They turned their heads to meet two faceless beings holding them lightly. _

_ Ryoko kicked the being hard in the face and began to fall as it let go of her, grabbing its face in pain. Right as she past a branch she grabbed it and pulled herself up pulling part her zanpokuto from one of its sheaths, ready to fight in this precarious setting. Umeko was struggling to be released from her captor, so Ryoko jumped and used her short blade to cut one of the creature's hands off, grabbing Umeko's wrist as she fell from its grasp._

_ "Still feisty I see, Ryoko," teased a voice from the shadows._

_ "Akio, we weren't expecting you to come to us," Umeko said calmly, "No matter, it makes it easier, to kill you that is."_

_ She suddenly disappeared in flash-step and grazed the shadowed man's neck right before one of the faceless beings grabbed her._

_ "Umeko!" Ryoko yelled lunging forward._

_ "Ha, it won't be that easy to get her back," the man named Akio said, dodging gracefully away from Ryoko's blade._

_ "Ryoko, escape!" Umeko said frantically._

_ "No!" Ryoko snapped back, "I can't just see you taken away."_

_ "Rash as ever, Ryoko," Akio taunted._

_ "You used to be a good man, Akio. What happened?" Ryoko asked sadly, while trying to slash Akio's throat._

_ "Things change, Ryoko. You can't seem to understand that." Akio explained, as he blocked Ryoko's blade._

_ "I understand things change, but why did you have to?" Ryoko yelled, tears filling her eyes, but she would not let him see them fall._

_ "You tell me," Akio whispered appearing behind her, plunging his sword into her back._

_ "Ryoko!" Umeko screamed._

_ "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Ryoko coughed as she fell quietly through the branches._

_ As she fell to the ground, she wondered who she said that last statement to, Umeko, or Akio._

Rangiku shook Ryoko hard for the second time before Ryoko came out of her trance, tears in the corner of her eyes, and holding her chest gasping for air.

"Ryoko! What's wrong?" Rangiku asked with concern.

"I-I know the person who is trying to infiltrate Seireitei."

Everyone stared at Ryoko until Shuuhei asked, "Then who is it?"

"A corrupted man, named Akio Ishikawa, who was one of my closest friends, and who captured my closest friend," Ryoko responded shakily.

"He kidnapped Umeko?" Rangiku questioned, aghast.

"Yes," Ryoko answered with a tear rolling down her cheek, and a blank look in her eyes. She didn't think she would have to face the horrid memories again.

"Oh, Ryoko," Rangiku cooed, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"No need to fuss over me, the captain commander is coming," Ryoko said with no emotion in her voice.

Just as she finished saying her sentence, Yamamoto opened the door and bellowed, "Officers of the ranks fifth seat to captain, report."

* * *

**I'm going to end it here because, well, I can't think of anything else to write :P**

**Hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I'm an evil, evil girl who likes to see people get hurt, emotionally and physically ^_~ I'll be seeing you next time... right? Bye!**


	7. To the South Gate!

**Why hello there! I know, I know, I'm a lazy bum who hasn't updated for a while ****ಠ****_****ಠ****... Forgive me? Of course you will, because look! A chapter has appeared! Hooray ^3^! NOW READ! **

"Officers of the ranks fifth seat to captain, report."

Rangiku looked at Ryoko and whispered, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Not now, not with this many people," Ryoko replied.

"Why does that matter?" Rangiku said quizzically.

"Because, then I would have to reveal my old occupation," Ryoko explained with a look of desperation.

Rangiku looked at Ryoko with concern but said no more. They walked into Squad One apprehensively.

"As you have probably heard, there has been an attack at the Red Hollow Gate **(A/N: That is the south gate, yo)** and the Soul Reapers that were sent to investigate were ambushed. We need to take action immediately, so each of you find a partner to help you stop and or investigate future ambushes."

The room became alive with sound as the ranks sought out partners. Ryoko stood motionless as she watched the crowd mix.

"Ryoko?" Rangiku called, from a little ways away, "Why didn't you come to be my partner," she finished with a pout.

"Oh-uh, I didn't think you would want to be my partner," Ryoko answered with a sheepish smile.

"Nonsense," Rangiku said bring Ryoko next to her in line. The rest of the Shinigami already had their partners and were in formation, Shuuhei and Kira, Hitsugaya and Momo, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and Kyorako and Jushiro, and so on.

"You may proceed," Yamamoto ordered.

Ryoko and Rangiku sped quietly to the southern gate of Seireitei quietly, well Ryoko was anyway. Rangiku was rambling about what was going to happen when they got there.

"Matsumoto," Ryoko said interrupting Rangiku's sprawling, "Why are we going to the southern gate if the enemy supposedly left the sight."

"Because exactly that, they 'supposedly' left, we don't know if they really left."

"But there was no spiritual pressure signature there anymore."

"Ugh, Ryoko. Why are you being so dense? They can hide their spiritual pressures, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryoko said distantly.

Rangiku looked at her worriedly, wondering why her quick witted friend was acting strangely.

"Are you sure you want to take part in this, Ryoko. I'm not even sure you can, because you haven't told the Captain Commander your ties to this case."

"Absolutely!" Ryoko exclaimed, startling Rangiku, "And I'm sure the Commander knows my ties already, he knows everything..."

"That is true," Rangkiu agreed, "But a better question is, why do you want to? Wasn't he your friend?"

"That's why I want to -no- have to. Because he _is_ my friend, I have to be the one to stop him, whether that's death for him, binding, or even death for both of us, I have to stop him," Ryoko said quietly.

Rangiku ran quietly for the rest of the way. She was surprised how strongly Ryoko felt about it, and was scared at what Ryoko would do to stop her friend.

They arrived at the south gate a little while after they talked. It was eerily quiet, not event the wind was blowing, this put them both on high alert.

"Ryoko... I don't like the vibe I'm getting from this area," Rangiku warned.

"I know I don't either."

They were both creeping quietly when there was a big crash from where Rangiku was positioned. Ryoko ran over to Rangiku's area, and saw the back of a faceless creature.

"Matsumoto!" Ryoko cried watching helplessly as Rangiku struggled with the creature, but before she could help her, she felt more than saw, a presence from the corner of her eye.

She drew both of her zanpokuto blades from their sheaths and blocked the attack right before the creature's blade pierced her.

"Ryoko! Are you alright?" Rangiku yelled while blocking another attack from her assailant.

"I'm fine," Ryoko reassured, "Focus on yourself, I've had experience with these things."

Just as she finished her sentence another being attacked her from the side, only to be blocked by Ryoko's right sword.

"Since when did you have two swords?" Rangiku called questionably, all the while blocking attacks.

"Always!" Ryoko answered, ducking under another attack. Just as she came up there was a heavy reiatsu present. She didn't want to believe who it was but she undoubtedly knew.

The creature backed off as the spiritual pressure became more defined. Ryoko spun around to meet the gaze of none other than Akio Ishikawa.

"Long time no see, eh Ryoko?" he said with a grin.

In different circumstances Ryoko would have smiled back to her good friend, but all she could do was stand in fear, fear what would happen to her, fear of what would happen to Seiritei, and fear for the ones she cared for, including him.

Before she could say anything back, Rangiku ran from behind her.

"Is-is this him, Ryoko?" Rangiku said apprehensively.

"Yes," was her simple answer, "We are going to need back up."

**Ending it there, so sorry, I've just had horrible writer's block :S But I probably will get inspiration in the middle of the night, so look for a new chapter soon. Anyway some things: Yes, Ryoko has a two bladed zonpokuto, there are only supposed to be three people like that I think, but I don't care! I thought it was cool so there you go. Another thing, to me, and probably to you, it doesn't make since that Yamamoto would ask everyone to pair up but, again, it's for the story, and I couldn't think of a better way for a lieutenant and a fourth seat to be paired up, ya know? Anywayz, have a happy summer, bye!**


	8. There's Trouble Afoot

**See I told you I would have one out soon :P Hopefully this one will be better than the last one I wrote . But one thing is for sure, I had a lot of people read my story so far and it is AMAZING, and I know I've already said it! Thank you so much! To thank you, here is a longererer chapter ^o^!**

* * *

"... We are going to need backup," Ryoko said as more creatures appeared.

"No shi-" Rangiku started, but was interrupted when a faceless thing flung itself at her.

"Rangiku!" Ryoko shouted but was also cut off when a life form attacked.

"Ahahah!" Akio cackled from behind the wall of beings, "My minions are a little impatient, huh?"

"Shut your mouth," Ryoko spat, anger replacing fear, seeing how much amusement he got out of the situation.

"Oooh, Ryoko. Is that anyway to treat an old friend," Akio mocked.

"I could say the same for you" Ryoko retorted, pushing her subjugator off of her swords.

"Touché, but enough of the small talk," he continued, suddenly appearing in place of the creature, "Why on earth are you in the squads, Ryoko?"

"Why does it matter?" Ryoko answered shortly.

"It doesn't, I just wanted to avoid coming in contact with you... again."

Ryoko gave him a glare that would send anyone running, but unfortunately Mr. Ishikawa wasn't just anyone, now was he.

Akio drew his sword from Ryoko's hold and quickly slice at Ryoko's neck, just nicking the underside of her chin.

"Oops!" Akio said playfully, but with the intent to kill in his eyes.

Ryoko jumped pack a few paces, wiping the small trickle of blood on the back of her hand.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, and then she saw Akio flash step out of her field of vision, "Shit!" she cussed as she spun around just in time to clang blades with Akio's.

"Oh, you know me well, Ryoko. Can't fool you twice."

"You're a coward for using that move," Ryoko mumbled.

"Ha! I guess you're right. You know, this is quite boring, don't you think."

"Yeah, fighting with a novice like you is very boring," Ryoko bluffed, but she knew very well Akio could easily be a captain in the squads.

"Well if you insist on livening this up, I have no choice," Akio reasoned, jumping back. He positioned his sword diagonally across his body, making Ryoko's eyes go wide with fear. He was actually going to do shikai!

Ryoko positioned herself in a defensive position ready to call out her zonpokuto as well, when she heard Rangiku cry, "Unare, Haineko!"

"Well, it looks like your friend had the same idea."

Ryoko said nothing focusing only on the movements of Akio. _When is he gonna make his move? _She thought.

Suddenly, his head shot up to look straight into Ryoko's eyes, making her shudder involuntarily, his brown eyes glowing with faint purple as his reiastu flared.

"Tobikomi, Hayabusa!" Akio called. Adrenalin surged through Ryoko's veins, and every muscle in her body tensed in terror.

_Come on Ryoko! Get yourself together! There are people who need you! _Ryoko screamed in her head.

"Don't look so pale, Ryoko. It'll be over before you know it!" Akio taunted menacingly as the light dust cleared. His sword glinted in the sunlight, blinding Ryoko briefly. It looked like a battalion with blades on each edge of it. The handle was red and purple, while the blades were dark as night.

"Surely you don't think you can fight me without your sword release," he said as he sauntered towards Ryoko spinning his sword in one hand, "That would be a little arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Ryoko asked, stalling for what she knew would have to happen sooner or later. She took a glance to see how Rangiku was doing and saw her up against three of Akio's minions.

"Yes, now let's get on with it!" he yelled, lunging forward, ringing his sword against Ryoko's.

Ryoko had been expecting Akio to rush at her, but she did not realize how strong he had become. She struggled to push his blade away, until she ducked under Akio, causing him to fall forward. She shot up just as he was somersaulting up.

"Sneaky, sneaky," Akio tsked wagging his finger at her. He flash stepped forward at an alarming speed and hit Ryoko so hard she went flying backward.

Trying to right herself before she hit something in proximity, she didn't see Akio until the last second, barely blocking his cut. She hit a tree, hard, but scrambled up, not so gracefully, and felt the trickle of blood down her right arm. Before she could inspect, she felt a rush of air to her left and only just threw her blades up to thwart a glancing slice.

"Is someone feeling tired today?" Akio asked with a look of fake worry on his face.

"Shut up," Ryoko growled. She knew she didn't have a real chance of beating Akio without activating her shikai, so to Akio's surprise, she raised her spiritual pressure high and called, "Haneru, Keikai Shika!"

Ryoko's blades changed from silver to bronze color, and glowed with the intensity of her reiatsu. They flew out of her hands and became bands that just as quickly slid onto her wrists. Nothing happened for what seemed like forever to Ryoko as she stood there across from Akio who stood dumbstruck at how intense Ryoko's reiatsu was. He too didn't realize how much stronger she had become.

Seconds later, blades shot from the bronze braces on Ryoko's wrists. She muttered some phrases and the blades' lengths adjusted accordingly

"Let's really start," Ryoko announced with a smirk. Her green eyes were sprinkled with gold from her zanpokuto's spirit, a lot like how Akio's were with purple.

"If you say so..." Akio said.

This time, it was Ryoko who lunged first, knocking Akio back a short distance. He reciprocated by flinging his zanpokuto like a boomerang, barely slicing a thin line on Ryoko's cheek.

"Oh, that was a close call," Akio observed catching his sword as it flew back to him.

"Yeah, but not close enough," Ryoko retorted. Shortening her blades, she flew forward for close combat fighting. She sliced, just getting Akio's arm. He grunted from the pain and retreated a little ways away to assess the situation.

"What's wrong? Can't take me anymore?" Ryoko called to Akio.

"You just got in a lucky shot, that's all."

"Okay, what ever you say," Ryoko taunted.

Unexpectedly, he shot forward, faster than before, and caught Ryoko right on the shoulder.

"Ah!" she cried out.

"Now we're even," Akio explained.

"It's not about getting even, you fool. It's about winning," Ryoko barked.

"But doesn't winning mean death? I can see your resolve as clear as day, and you don't want to kill me. I'm correct, aren't I?" he said slyly.

Ryoko froze, she didn't even know what her resolve included, but he just read her like a book.

"C'mon, Ryoko. You think I would forget your persona in such a short amount of time," Akio asked with a pout.

Ryoko came out of her trance with a spark of anger and flash stepped with incredible speed and sliced a diagonal cut across Akio's mid-section.

"Gah!" he yelp, falling to a knee, "How did I not see that coming..." he mumbled to himself.

"Why did you make me have to do that to you?" Ryoko said regretfully.

Blood fell from the wound Ryoko inflicted, and as the drops fell to the ground, Ryoko flinched.

"Hah," Akio laughed, "This is nothing I can't handle."

"Heh-" Ryoko started, but the rest caught in her throat as she heard a cry from none other than Rangiku.

"Looks like your friend won't last much longer," Akio observed.

"Matsumoto!" Ryoko screamed ignoring Akio, and running to her aid. Ryoko flash stepped over to Rangiku and saw blood gushing from a wound on her left arm.

"Matsumoto!" Ryoko yelled again, slicing several creatures that gathered around Rangiku, making them fall to the ground.

"Ryoko, I called for back up, but no one's coming!" Rangiku said with wild eyes.

"Then we'll need to do this by ourselves," Ryoko replied grimly, cutting down more creatures.

"I don't think we can, more just keep coming! No matter how many I kill, they just come back!"

Ryoko glanced at a bloodied Rangiku surprised to see how much blood was on her.

"Matsumoto, is that your own blood?" Ryoko said none too calmly.

"Heh, a lot of it," Rangiku answered sheepishly. Ryoko could already see her faltering from blood loss.

"You've lost a lot of blood; we need to finish this quickly. Ger!" Ryoko growled as a blade met her other shoulder.

"Okay," Rangiku said dazedly. Though her mind was clouded, Rangiku was still fighting decently, until she got stabbed in the shoulder blade by a minion.

"Ah!" Rangiku howled.

"Matsumoto! Are you okay?" Ryoko asked with concern, turning briefly to see Rangiku fall to the ground.

"Shit!" Ryoko said ducking under a blade and going to Rangiku, "Matsumoto, stay with me," she called blocking more blades from getting to her and Rangiku.

"Ryoko," Rangiku uttered painfully, " Retreat, and save yourself."

"Hah, we're not going to do the cliché movie scene, I'm staying with you until help comes to us."

"Suit yourself," Rangiku muttered then passed out from blood loss.

"Matsumoto!" Ryoko said frantically, but didn't have time as three creatures lunged forward, the third going through Ryoko's defense and stabbing her right under her collar bone.

"Gahhhh!" she screamed, a new wave of adrenalin kicking in. She kicked the being away as hard as she could crying out as the blade came out of the wound.

Crazed with fear and adrenaline, Ryoko began hacking every which way, not caring about form, or if she was hitting anything. From a distance she heard running but didn't pay attention to it because a voice rang out and said, "Finish her!"

All the remaining minions stopped suddenly, startling Ryoko, and formed a tight circle around her and Rangiku.

"Hahahaha! You should have finished me off before going to the aid of your comrade!" Ryoko spun around to see Akio, battered and bloodied, standing no more than ten feet away.

He looked away briefly to look at where the foot steps were coming from and said with a smile, "There too late."

Ryoko knew what he was talking about. The backup was too late, and she was probably going to die. She looked at the people coming around the building, and saw Kira and Hisagi running towards their direction. Kira was the first to see Ryoko who was bleeding badly with her swords up, and Rangiku on the ground, passed out, clutching her sword hilt tightly.

Before either of the men could come to their aid, Akio said one word that changed everything.

"Now," he called calmly and all the creatures brought their swords up and stabbed, too fast for anyone to react.

All of the swords stabbed Ryoko at the same time, making her gasp in intense pain, blood spewing from all of the entry points.

"Ryoko!" Kira screamed running forward to cut down the monsters but they all disappeared before his drawn sword could make contact.

Ryoko stood there for a moment, eyes wide, not breathing, until she fell to the ground, the world turning red then black.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! AHAHAHA! Okay did you like it? I liked it :D I love fighting~ Some things- Akio's zanpokuto is called 'hayabusa' which means 'peregrine falcon' and is one of the awesomest motorcycles evar, but, I digress. The command means 'dive' I don't know if it really translates to 'dive' because I don't know Japanese but, bear with me. Ryoko's is 'prance, nimble deer' it may be like 'bounce, light deer' or something similar, but you get the point ;) Thank you, come again!  
**


End file.
